


Coffee Sip

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boy is whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho has to get up early in the morning, but it's kind of okay.





	Coffee Sip

**Author's Note:**

> no life
> 
> no sense
> 
> no beta

It was, as always, a perfectly average morning.

 

Minho woke up to his alarm blearing next to his head, and just like always, it took him a second to wake up enough to remember to turn it off. He didn’t quite manage to stifle his groan as he rolled around to fumble for his phone, still attached to it charger and buried somewhere beneath his pillow. The beeping sound was even louder and more obnoxious once he pulled it out, and he had to sneak a glance to the side after thumbing the alarm silent.

 

Jisung, thankfully, has always been a heavy sleeper and still snored on despite the noise.

 

He slept on his stomach, face half pressed into the sheets in the little gap between his and Minho’s pillows, and hair splayed out all over and creating a dark halo in the early morning light. His mouth was gaping slightly, probably drooling, and those already full cheeks were swollen by sleep. It was, strictly speaking, not a terribly flattering sight, but one Minho would soak up every single morning he had to wake up before his love.

 

This morning was no different, and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

Minho wouldn’t call himself a morning person, but work obligations made him set his alarm early to drag himself out of bed and prepare for another day at the office, counting the hours until he could return home to what he treasured the most. Jisung worked later shifts and would sleep in for as long as he could, and Minho didn’t even find it in him to be jealous.

 

It meant he got to enjoy sleepy, adorable Jisung every single day, so he couldn’t really complain.

 

He is sleeping so soundly, Minho thought, reaching out to brush some hair away from Jisung’s forehead. It made Jisung’s nose twitch a little, and Minho chuckled to himself.

 

So cute, like a small animal.

 

“Morning, love,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Jisung’s cheek gently.

 

Jisung, expectedly, snored on, but Minho didn’t mind. It was standard routine by now, anyway – Minho would wake up and pretend not to have to rush into work for a couple of minutes before jumping in the shower and putting on breakfast for himself. He had tried to make extra toast once in an effort to be nice to Jisung, but it had been a futile attempt, since Jisung apparently slept so long that the toast had gone cold and dry by the time he got up.

 

It was a nice gesture, though, and Jisung had felt guilty about not eating it for a week afterwards.

 

Minho smiled to himself at the memory as he brushed more hair out of Jisung’s face. It was getting long, probably needed a cut soon, but Jisung didn’t seem to mind the extra length all that much. Minho wasn’t too opposed either – he loved playing with it, carding his fingers through the soft locks, feeling it tickle his neck whenever they were close.

 

Still, he thought as he paused to tuck some of it behind his ears, it would be nice to be able to see Jisung’s beautiful, sparkly eyes all the time without that damn black curtain in the way.

 

He leaned in to plant another kiss at Jisung’s nose, making him twitch again and roll over with a small grunt.

 

Minho chuckled.

 

“So grumpy in the morning,” he leaned down to whisper in Jisung’s ear, receiving another annoying sound. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop now.”

 

But he had only just started to slide out of bed when Jisung began to whimper pitifully and reached out blindly for his disappearing source of heat.

 

Minho just smiled and leaned forward to grab a hold of the flailing hand.

 

“I have to go, Jisungie,” he said, lamenting his stupid early-morning job. Why was the weekend so far off? “I’ll be back later.”

 

Jisung made some sort of unhappy noise at that, and Minho couldn’t quite decide if he was actually awake or not, but figured it didn’t matter. He pulled the hand up to his mouth and gave the knuckles a gentle kiss before putting it back on the bed and sneaking out to the bathroom.

 

The lights were too bright and sharp for his still sleepy eyes, but a quick shower helped him wake up enough to shave and put on his suit properly despite the dragging in his muscles and buzz in his ear. It was still warm out, so he didn’t bother drying his hair before stumbling out to make himself breakfast – a cup of steaming coffee and toast would have to do.

 

Between the two of them, Jisung was by far the heaviest sleeper, but during the weekends, both of them tended to laze around in bed for hours. Once they finally got up, Jisung would be the one to cook breakfast – or brunch, more accurately, and Minho fell in love all over every Saturday morning.

 

On weekdays, however –

 

Coffee and toast would have to do.

 

He finished his toast quickly and brought the mug of coffee with him into the bedroom, walking around to Jisung’s side of the bed. Since Minho left, he had gone back to dreamland, this time curled up on his side with the sheets having slid down to his waist.  His eyes were closed, but he shivered slightly from the cold air, and Minho sighed to himself as he pulled the covers up again.

 

Immediately, Jisung snuggled up into the heat and relaxed.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Minho muttered, reaching out to brush away some hair once more.

 

It really needed a cut.

 

Not that it would help Jisung look less cherubic – his cheeks would remain full well into his twenties, and his eyes were still as round and innocent as they had been when he and Minho first met. It didn’t help that Jisung was relatively short and scrawny still, looking more like a young teen still growing into his limbs than an actual adult, but he never seemed to mind much.

 

Minho certainly didn’t.

 

And it’s not like Jisung behaved like a proper adult most of the time, anyway.

 

“I’m going to miss you at work today,” Minho whispered and leaned his chin on the bed. Jisung didn’t stir, but the warm air from his breath fanned over Minho’s nose comfortingly. “Why do you have to be so adorable?”

 

There was something incredibly soft about these few precious minutes Minho stole every morning, just before he had to leave, when he would just stop and stare at Jisung, really take in his presence, indulge in having him all to himself. It made his heart swell and hands tingle when he could reach out to cup Jisung’s cheeks and feel him snuggle into the touch like a kitten, striving to be as close to Minho as possible even in his sleep.

 

“I love you,” Minho said, leaning in to kiss Jisung’s forehead. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

 

“Love you too, hyung,” Jisung mumbled into the air, eyes slitting open just a fraction to smile up at Minho.

 

Minho’s mouth twitched into a grin.

 

“Go back to sleep now,” he said gently, gently brushing his fingers over Jisung’s eyelids to close them as he stood up to leave. Jisung mumbled something in reply, but the sound of soft snores filled the room again soon enough, and Minho shook his head fondly as he walked out.

 

He put his mug in the sink and rinsed it out, humming softly to himself as he counted the minutes before he had to leave. If he could, he would run back to the bedroom and cuddle up with Jisung under the covers and never leave, but that was a desire he had to curb every single morning these days. Their friends had told him that this euphoria would eventually fade and routines would go from hopelessly passionate to stoic and mundane, but Minho thought they were all wrong.

 

Four years, seven months and eleven days after he had first asked Jisung out, one year and twenty-six days after they moved in together, and Minho still felt as in love with Jisung as he had been in their first days as a couple. Maybe it would change, morph into something more mature, and more calm –

 

But not necessarily less loving.

 

Minho couldn’t imagine a morning routine that doesn’t include watching Jisung snore away, nose twitching and lips gently moving to accommodate whatever dream he’s having, kissing Jisung’s brow, caressing his cheeks.

 

It has become less of a routine and more of an instinct now, a need to get that final, settling touch in order to start his day properly, a calming presence, a promise that today, too, is going to be good.

 

Minho would never be a morning person, but since he started waking up with Jisung next to him, he discovered that there are worse things than having to get up early.

 

He walked back to the bedroom and glanced at the sleeping form fondly before starting to pull on his coat.

 

There would always be one thing that was better than waking up next to Jisung, he thought as he closed the door behind him and started the trek down to the subway. One thing that was better than kissing Jisung good morning and seeing his sleepy, loving face up close before leaving. That thought would help Minho get through the day.

 

It was the knowledge that at the end of the night, he would get to curl up and fall asleep next to Jisung again.

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i am not used to writing fluff
> 
> i think this is the first fic i've written in ages where no one cries
> 
> please let me hear your thoughts?? kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
